


Hug In A Teacup

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Poetry, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>A little bit of poetry I did about tea, aided and abetted by a lovely character from the TVM...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug In A Teacup

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/hug_teacup2-1.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> When I did this, I had no idea the title was such a popular way to describe tea. I just thought it fitted my view of tea. :) Oh yeah, every time I read this I think of skipping rope rhymes........


End file.
